cotinychatfandomcom-20200213-history
Riceatron
Riceatron, or Rice as he is more commonly called, was a fairly prominant figure of the /co/ Tinychat. Rice was often seen on cam and messing with manycam, whereupon he resembled a disturbingly high quality three dimensinal render of South Park's Cartman. He was known for doing silly things such as opening several windows for an echo effect. Joining the chat in the Summer of 2010, he quickly integrated himself among its members, growing close to members such as Vorked, whilst simulatenously alienating everyone else around him. He was a major player in the Civil War, being one of the pushers for a new official tinychat. In fact, he was the creator of the new chat (since the Skrull had already taken the first name) and appointed the mods. Riceatron is also noted to have been a strong pusher in the The Tom Conspiracy. Riceatron doesn't usually try for drama, but drama tends to find him due to others not being able to take any sort of negativity. Also people get butthurt too easily. MAN look at all this butthurt. Relation to Vorked Riceatron is a friend to many, enemy to few, and a bro to fewer. Amongst the fewer lies Vorked, another frequent tinychatter who has been cursed with drama, much in the same fashion. The two of them can be heard in the distance on foggy nights, yelling about how much ass they're kicking online. Either that or those raccoons from the N.I.M.H. facility got my computer again. Read actual facts on it here. Facts about the elusive Riceatron - He may or may not actually a robot. - His name and birth date may or may not be the same as that of Booster Gold. Michael Carter and December 29th, respectively - He may or may not be homosexual for Vorked - Underneath his robot hide, he may or may not be a minifig Quotes "IT KNOWS TOO MUCH. WE MUST DESTROY IT." ~ Out-of-context Quote of Riceatron quoting something else The Idea of RICEATRON It's like Quantum Leap with Robots. Riceatron is a brand of sentient rice-cookers that are used in many restaurants to amuse customers while delivering their rice and rice accessories. This one specific Riceatron happened to wander into a science lab, where he was zapped by a time machine prototype and was sent hurdling through the past. Now, like Scott Bakula, he is stuck leaping from historical event to historical event, sucking dick and taking it in the ass by giant black men. Along the way, parts of him fall off and are picked up by a devious individual. Due to the chronal distortion in those parts, the man is rendered motionless in time. Never aging. Using this new immortality he forms an organization over countless years to hunt down this 'time traveler' and make use of his abilities to control the future. So, the main plot structure is like, historical events and history joke, with the development of the main background story of the organization tracking down Riceatron growing stronger over time, until after one last 'oh boy', Scott Bakula finally returns home to his own time. (Apparently this is just the first arc!) Category:Users